


Don't Pick Up the Phone

by eden22



Series: Something Just Like This [1]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, dumb boys trying not to have feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 12:41:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16661319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eden22/pseuds/eden22
Summary: Phone sex is a great substitute for actually talking about your feelings, right?Or, Auston is dealing just fine with Willy being in Sweden.





	Don't Pick Up the Phone

Auston doesn’t think about the time difference until after he’s already pressed ‘call’. He hesitates, but doesn’t hang up. It rings once, twice, three times before there’s a click and the sound of rustling fabric. A sleep-roughened voice mutters something that Auston is pretty sure isn’t English. 

“Willy?” he says. There’s a pause, and some further rustling, before the same voice comes back, far clearer but still thick with sleep. 

“Auston?” 

“Hey,” Auston says, pausing, “uh, sorry.” 

“Wha–,” Willy starts, voice fading as he moves away from his phone, “–uck Auston, it’s 4am.” 

“Yeah,” Auston says, clearing his throat awkwardly, “sorry.” There’s a long moment of silence, both of them just listening to the other breathing. Willy is the one to finally break it. 

“I was sleeping,” he says, voice carefully neutral. He doesn’t say anything else. 

“I should be,” Auston says, copying Willy’s tone. He pauses for a long moment before continuing, “I couldn’t.” 

“Couldn’t sleep?” Willy says, and there’s more rustling from across the phone. 

“Yeah,” Auston says, and when Willy hums, he continues. “Just… feeling restless I guess.” _I miss you_ , Auston thinks, but doesn’t say. 

“I watched the game,” Willy says abruptly, and Auston blinks, startled.

“Yeah? I didn’t think…” he trails off, and there’s a huff of breath from across the line. 

“I wasn’t going to,” Willy admits, “I didn’t know… I’m still not sure if it was a good idea or not but.” Willy sighs again. “You looked good though.” 

“Yeah?” Auston says, too soft, too hesitant. He clears his throat, continuing, “I mean, I always look good, so.” Willy laughs, soft but real. 

“Right, right,” he says. “Always.” His accent is heavier, Auston notices, all the extra time home softening his vowels, thickening the edges of his words. He pictures him, lying alone in his bedroom in Sweden, half the world away from Auston. 

“I wish you were here,” Auston says before he can stop himself. _Fuck_ , he thinks as he hears Willy inhale sharply. “I wish you were lying in my bed where I could touch you,” he adds hastily. It still comes out so much softer than he’d meant it too, void of the lust and hunger he’d tried to conjure up, like he can’t make himself put anything other than longing into the words. _Which is bullshit,_ he thinks. It’s bullshit because him and Willy aren’t like that. Him and Willy are rushed handjobs in closets in the depths of the Scosh, a snap streak that they haven’t broken since their very first day of training camp together that is just as likely to be them trading insults as trading nudes, a hand on a throat squeezing tight, pants pulled back on before the afterglow has even begun to fade. They’re not like that and they’re not– 

“I wish I could touch you too,” Willy says, interrupting Auston’s rapidly spiraling thoughts. And there’s the lust that Auston was struggling to find, dragging through Willy’s words, syrup-thick. There’s more rustling on the other end of the line, and Auston closes his eyes, pictures Willy lying naked in his bed. 

“Are you naked?” he asks, and Willy lets out a noise that is half breath, half laughter. 

“No,” he says, “I’ve got on my briefs.” He pauses, and there’s no laughter in his voice when he speaks again. “Do you want me to take them off?” Auston nods before realizing Willy can’t see him. 

“Yeah,” he says, voice rough, “take them off for me.” Willy inhales sharply and Auston smiles to himself in the dark. This, this he can handle. There’s further movement on the other end of the line, before Willy’s voice returns. 

“How about you?” he asks.

“Nah,” Auston says, lazily dragging his hand down his naked chest, kicking off his covers. Reaching down he gently grasps his half-hard cock through his boxers. He squeezes slightly, just enough that he can feel it. 

“Are you going to? Get naked?” Willy asks. Auston hums, considering. 

“Not yet,” he says, and Willy makes a small noise. “I wouldn’t take them off if you were here either. You’d have to work for that.”

“Yeah?” Willy asks, “what, like I’ve got to work for the privilege of seeing your cock?” Auston can tell that Willy is trying to be sarcastic in his question, mocking even, but his voice is far too breathy to carry that lie out. 

“Of course you do baby,” Auston says, smiling at the sharp inhale on the other end of the line that his words gift him. “I always make you earn it. But you’re always so good for me, aren’t you?” Willy makes a small, soft noise; quiet like he tried not to make any noise at all. 

“Are you touching yourself?” Auston asks, and the hitch in Willy’s breath is all the answer he needs. “Use your words baby,” he says. 

“Y– yeah,” Willy says. 

“Did I tell you you could?” Auston asks, and Willy makes a noise that was probably trying to sound annoyed. It comes out as a whine though.

“No,” Willy says. 

“Then stop it,” Auston says. “Put your hands on the mattress and don’t move them.” Willy exhales heavily in reply, and Auston can’t help but squeeze his own cock slightly through his boxers, eyes sliding shut. He can picture it perfectly, has seen it enough times in reality that the image comes to him easily, Willy spread out naked for him, chest rising and falling rapidly, flushed pink under Auston’s gaze. Blonde hair, dark with sweat, sticking to his face as he stares up at Auston with parted lips, hands twisting in the sheets. 

“Please, Aus,” Willy says, interrupting Auston’s thoughts. 

“Wish you were here baby,” Auston says, and the words might be the same but the tone is anything but. Auston’s words are thick with hunger, and he’s satisfied to hear the noise Willy makes in return, with the want Auston feels for him reaching across the ocean. “You’re so pretty baby, I can’t help but take my time with you, spread you out and touch every part of you.” It was true, Willy had such a pretty dick, pretty asshole, pretty everything. Whenever they had the time for it Auston wanted nothing more than to spend forever undressing him, teasing him, opening him up and fucking him until he couldn’t speak. 

“Would you be good for me baby?” Auston asks. “If you were here?” Willy makes a small noise, before shakily replying. 

“Yeah,” he says. Auston hums. 

“I don’t know that you would be,” he says, and Willy makes a protesting noise. “I know you’d try, you always try so hard for me. But I think I’d have to make it easier for you baby. Take your wrists and tie them to my bed posts with those nice silk scarves you like so much.” Willy gasps, and Auston narrows his eyes up at his ceiling. 

“What are you doing?” he asks, voice soft and dangerous.

“Nothing,” Willy says, “I swear, please, Aus…” 

“It’s okay baby, you’re doing so good. I’d show you just how good if you were here, spread out just for me. I’d take my time, kiss you until you were begging for it.”

“Please,” Willy says, softly, and Auston smiles up at his ceiling. 

“I know baby, I know. And I’d give it to you. I’d lick you open, put my tongue inside of you until you were dripping with my spit.” Auston finally slides his hand inside his own boxers, gripping his cock properly. 

“Do you have lube?” he asks Willy, and Auston can hear rustling on the other side of the line before Willy’s voice returns. 

“Yeah,” he says. 

“Okay baby, I want you to get it out, get it warmed up and work a finger inside of yourself, can you do that for me baby?” Willy’s breathing is heavy over the phone, and Auston listens to him moving around, imagining him pulling out the lube, still lying in the dark, and working one of his long fingers inside of himself. When Willy makes a familiar gasping noise, Auston knows that he’s done it. 

“Yeah baby, just like that,” Auston says, “slide it in and out, start working yourself open for me.” Willy’s breath is coming heavier now, and the sound of him, the little noises he’s making in between breaths, sends heat racing down Auston’s spine. 

“Auston,” he says, and Auston hums. 

“I know baby. I wish I was there too. Wish I could open you up myself, stuff you full with my fingers. Can you imagine that baby? Imagine me working my fingers inside of you, licking around them. You’d still be so wet with my spit I’d barely need any lube, just work a finger in, one at a time, until you were begging for my dick.” 

“God, Aus,” Willy says, and Auston slides his boxers down just enough to free his cock, the cool air of his apartment a balm on his overheated skin as he begins to stroke himself slowly, teasingly, grip just tight enough for him to feel it. 

“You look so pretty with my fingers inside of you, your rim all red and dripping. You take it so sweetly, don’t you baby? Take it like you’re made for it, always wanting more, so greedy for it. You’d be tugging against the ties, so fucking desperate for it, desperate for me to touch your cock, anything, but you don’t get anything more than what I decide to give to you, do you baby? You touching your cock?”

“No,” Willy gasps, “no, god, Aus, I promise, I’m not.”

“It’s ok,” Auston says, “I believe you baby, don’t worry. I know how good you always are for me, always doing your best no matter what. Put another finger in.” Willy’s groan as he obeys Auston’s command makes Auston tighten his grip on his own cock, eyes sliding shut against the feeling it sends rippling through him. He bites his lip, listening to the panting little breaths coming across the line from Willy. 

“How’s that feel baby?” he asks. 

“So good,” Willy says on a groan, “god, Auston, I wish…” he trails off into another moan, and Auston determinedly ignores the pang that slides through his chest. 

“Do you remember last season, just before Christmas, when we had the day off and I just spent the entire day opening you up? You cried so pretty for me baby, do you remember that?” 

“Yeah, _fuck_ , Auston.”

“Would do that now, keep working my fingers in and out of you until you were crying for me to give you what you really want.”

“Yeah,” Willy gasped. “Please.”

“Say it.”

“Want your cock, Auston, please.” 

“Hey, hey,” Auston said, voice lowering, soothing, “it’s okay. You got a dildo there baby?” 

“Yes,” Willy says immediately. 

“Okay,” Auston says, pausing to listen to Willy’s panting breaths, the slight telling hitch every time he slides his fingers back into himself. “Add another finger.” Willy whines, and Auston’s hand stutters in its slow slide up and down his cock. 

“C’mon baby,” he says, “gotta make sure you’re nice and open for it. I’ve seen your dildo collection, there’s no way you’re good with only two fingers, I know how much you like to be stuffed so full you’re choking on it.” 

“Auston,” Willy whines, then gasps. 

“Yeah, that’s it,” Auston says, voice soft, “just like that baby, scissor your hole open for me, get yourself all nice and open. Want you to be able to take it as sweet as you always do. Don’t want you hurting yourself just because you want it so bad.”

“I do,” Willy gasps, “Aus, I do, I want you so bad, please.” 

“Faster,” Auston says, and Willy’s breathing speeds up, a rhythmic hitch to it that gives Auston the perfect image in his head of Willy, arm stretched down between his legs, shoving three of his fingers in and out of his own hole. Opening himself up, just for Auston, only for Auston. Well. Almost only for Auston. 

“How are you feeling baby?”

“I’m ready, please, Auston.”

“I don’t know baby, you like to rush it, try to push yourself when you don’t need to. How do I know you’re telling the truth?”

“Fuck Auston, _please_ , I’m not, I swear, I’m good, I’m so good.”

“Yeah you are,” Auston says, “always so good for me baby. Okay. Do you have the big green one.” There’s a pause on the other end of the line, long enough to make Auston frown. 

“Will–”

“It’s in Toronto,” Willy says, voice filled with something complicated, and Auston’s pulse jumps in his throat. 

“Oh,” he says, before shaking his head, forcing himself to pull it together, move past the hollow feeling in his chest as quickly as possible. “What do you have then?” 

“I’ve got the pink one?” Willy asks, voice slightly uncertain. 

“Yeah, good, that’ll work,” Auston says, “why don’t you go grab that baby.” There’s more movement on the other end of the line, sheets rustling against each other, a drawer opening and closing, the sound of a cap clicking open. 

“Ok,” Willy finally says, voice soft, trembling. 

“You got it?”

“Yeah,” Willy says. 

“Nice and lubed up so that it’ll just slide right up inside of you?” 

“Yeah,” Willy repeats, “Auston, please.”

“Put it up against your hole baby, but don’t push it in.” Willy whimpers, and Auston tightens his grip on his own cock. “That’s right, just hold it there. You want it baby?”

“Jesus, Aus, yes, yes I want it, I want _you _.”__

__“I know baby,” Auston says, voice deep and, despite himself, beginning to shake slightly. “Go ahead,” he says, and across the ocean, Willy gasps as he pushes the dildo inside of himself. Willy’s making the most beautiful punched out little sounds across the line, and Auston closes his eyes, picturing the sight he’s seen so many times in person, Willy’s hole stretched wide as he’s filled up. Auston wasn’t exaggerating earlier when he said that Willy liked to be stuffed full, whether it was with Auston’s cock or one of his dildos. He’d teased him more for once for being a bit of a size queen, with a collection of dildos that had slightly intimidated Auston the first time he’d shown him them, his nervousness written clearly across his face. But Auston had quickly gotten over whatever insecurities might have briefly lived within him, was more than happy to indulge the way that Willy loved having something inside of him, stretching him open. He had put on a show for Auston in person more than once just like that, perched on the edge of a hotel bed, slowly sliding a dildo in and out of himself while Auston watched hungrily. He would do it over snapchat too, images flashing across Auston’s phone screen at the worst possible times, his chest flushed as he bounced himself up and down on a silicone cock. Willy moans low, dragging Auston back to the present, and he speeds up the movement of his hand at the sound._ _

__“You get it all in baby? Take the whole thing nice and deep inside of you?”_ _

__“Yeah,” Willy gasps out between panting breaths._ _

__“Always so fucking good for me baby,” Auston says, and Willy’s breath stutters. “Go ahead, fuck yourself with it.” Willy makes a noise, and Auston hastily adds, “slowly.” Willy whines, an annoyed sound tinged with desperation, but Auston knows that he’s doing what Auston said anyways. He always does, always listens to Auston so perfectly, no matter how much he wants to push ahead with whatever they were doing, always in a rush, always hungry for more. He knew, though, that Auston always gets him there in the end. Auston had proven that to him enough times._ _

__“That’s it baby,” Auston said, “fuck yourself. Bet you wish it was my cock don’t you? Wish you could feel me hot and hard inside you, my hips hitting that beautiful ass of yours as I stuff you full over and over again. You love your dildos but it’s never quite the same thing, is it baby?”_ _

__“No,” Willy said on an exhale, “no, Jesus Aus, miss you, miss your dick inside me, miss–” Willy cuts himself off with a gasp and Auston raises his hand to his mouth, spitting in his palm before he begins to stroke himself in earnest, hand sliding quickly up and down his dick, grip firm and sure. The sensation sparks through him, twining with the gasps and pants and moans from Willy that are echoing in his ear as the other man continues to fuck himself with his dildo._ _

__“How does it feel? Willy, baby, how does it–”_ _

__“So fucking good Auston,” Willy moans, “it feels so good, I’m so full.”_ _

__“Yeah,” Auston pants out, finally losing control of his own voice as he continues to slide his hand up and down his own dick, running his thumb over the head and messily smearing the precum that has gathered there. He can picture it perfectly, Willy’s feet braced against his mattress, toes curling in pleasure as he raises his ass off of the bed to get a better angle. Shoving the silicone cock in and out of himself, the bright pink toy sliding in and out of his hole, shining with lube as his body opens up for it over and over again. His body taking it in so perfectly every time, rim stretching to welcome it inside of himself. By the sound of Willy’s gasps, the little ‘uh-uh’s being punched out of him Auston knows that Willy’s managing to hit his own prostate more times than not, that he’s getting himself there faster and faster. Flushed red, his mouth would be hanging open, eyes screwed shut with pleasure as he chased the high of his orgasm. If he was here, tied to Auston’s bed the way Auston wished he was, Auston might slow it down, drag it out, make it last longer, long enough to hear Willy beg for it some more. He loved the way he sounded like that, Auston’s cock deep inside of him but still asking for more, always asking for more but always willing to do what Auston said anyways. He always took it so beautifully, unashamed of the noises he made when Auston fucked him. Hard and fast or slow and sweet, it didn’t make a difference, he always wanted more and in the end, Auston would always give it to him exactly how he wanted it._ _

__“Do you need to touch yourself baby?” Auston asks, and his room is filled with the sound of his hand sliding over his own cock, his breaths loud in the silence of his apartment._ _

__“No, fuck, I think I can– you’re gonna–” Willy interrupts himself with a loud gasp, and Auston bites his lip, eyes screwing shut as he strokes himself harder, faster. He’s so fucking close._ _

__“Yeah baby? You gonna come just like that? Nothing but a plastic dick inside you, imaging it’s me?”_ _

__“Yeah, Aus–” Willy’s voice breaks off again, and Auston can’t drag this out any more._ _

__“Come for me baby, c’mon, you can do it, come for _me_ ,” Willy gasps, makes a punched out noise once, twice, and then moans, low and long and so familiar it hurts. Auston knows he’s just came. It’s the thought of that, of Willy alone in his bedroom, come striping his stomach because of Auston, because of Auston’s words, that gets Auston there too, chasing after Willy with a loud moan of his own. For a few minutes there’s nothing in Auston’s mind except static as he lies there with his eyes closed, listening as Willy’s breathing slows down. He lays there until all he’s doing is listening to Willy’s breathing. With his eyes closed, he can almost pretend that the other man is beside him, at least until he speaks, and the slight static at the corner of his words gives away the distance between them. _ _

__“I should… I should go clean up,” Willy says, voice still slightly shaky, an undercurrent of something Auston can’t identify running through his words._ _

__“Yeah,” Auston says, huffing out a slight laugh, “same.” He carefully ignores the way his voice wavers and Willy does the same, just laughs quietly in return._ _

__“Night Aus,” he says._ _

__“Night Willy,” Auston replies, and pushes the button to end the call._ _

__Auston throws his phone down into the pile of blankets kicked to one side of his bed, uncaring of where it lands. He’s still catching his breath, and is very aware of the rapidly cooling cum on his stomach, but he can’t make himself move, not yet. His limbs feel shaky with the force of his orgasm and he suddenly feels more aware than ever of the lack of another body in the bed next to him. He closes his eyes and rubs his hands over them, hard enough to make spots dance across his vision._ _

___I can’t fucking deal with this_ , he thinks to himself, somewhat hysterically, and is surprised to find himself wanting to cry. The feeling – startling, too raw – is what finally propels him up and sends him across his bedroom and into the bathroom. He tries to keep his mind as empty as possible, but once he’s under the hot spray of the shower he can’t help the way his thoughts wander back to Willy, as helpless to stay away from the Swede as the rest of him. _ _

__It’s just sex._ _

__It’s always been just sex between them, from the first time they kissed, at training camp, high off of adrenaline and hockey. They don’t do feelings, because Auston can’t– he can’t deal with that, being in the NHL and being queer and having feelings and– so he doesn’t, he doesn’t have feelings and he especially doesn’t have feelings for Willy. Because Willy told him, when they first started this, that he doesn’t do relationships and that was perfect for Auston because he doesn’t do them either. Besides, he knows Willy is fucking Kappy too, and if there was anyone that Willy would have feelings for it would be him. The way he talks about him, not just when he’s telling Auston about them having sex but just like, him having made Willy a smoothie that morning, or having surprised him with a spa day is just…_ _

__So even if Auston did have feelings Willy definitely wouldn’t return them so. There’s really no point._ _

__Auston closes his eyes and tilts his face up into the water and tries not to think._ _

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be just sex but the angst snuck right in there somehow
> 
> *Minor edits 02/19 to make compliant with other works in the series


End file.
